Magical World of Disney
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: AU. The Marauders have a argument about which Disney Movie is better and Lily, grudgingly, has to referee. And then five years later, the teachers have a similar argument, causing Lily to want to rip out her hair. Special guest: Harry Potter.


Four men sat around the kitchen table, silently glaring at each other. Lily sighed. She couldn't believe how stupid they were being. Honestly four grown men fighting over something silly like this. Lily wondered if every boy on earth was a complete dunderhead. Aside from her sweet baby of course.

"One of you is going to have to say something," Lily snapped.

"I have nothing to say to these traitors," James growled.

"We're sorry that you think that but this is how we feel," Remus reasoned calmly.

"I'm not sorry," Sirius snarled. "And if you feel this way, you're stupid!"

"NO, YOU'RE STUPID!" Peter shouted. Lily winced. For a very small person, Peter could yell very loudly. Lily quickly shot a look to the stairs. She was glad to see that Harry had not been woken up.

"Peter, no yelling! Harry's napping," Lily told him sternly. The four men ignored her.

"I don't think either of the two of you know what magic is really about," Peter snapped, guesting to James and Sirius.

"How do you figure that, Pettigrew?" James asked indigently.

"Because you two are purebloods. There is not a drop of muggle blood in you. My father was a muggle and so were my grandparents. Therefore I'm more muggle then all three of you and know exactly what is magical," Peter answered firmly.

"Oh please you didn't even know what a DCR was until Lily explained it to you," Sirius snapped. Lily rolled her eyes.

"VCR," she corrected him with a sigh. Once again she was ignored.

"Besides Peter, we all know that you were raised by your mother who was a witch. I had some muggle interaction with my mother's aunt and uncle," Remus reminded him. "So if anyone knows about muggle movies, it's me."

"I still say that Dumbo is greatest Disney movie of all time," Peter said fiercely.

"Of course you would say so. His name should be your nickname. And besides Peter Pan is the best, no contest," James snapped. Peter glared at him but Sirius and Remus jumped in before he could retort.

"I don't know how you can say that when Robin Hood is the greatest!" Sirius thundered.

"No, Fox and the Hound is!" Remus exclaimed.

"Mummy, what's going on?" Harry asked as he descended down the stairs. Lily groaned. She was afraid this would happen.

"Nothing, sweetie, go back to bed," Lily told him sweetly. But Harry didn't listen. He just climbed up into Lily's lap and looked around at the four angry men who had not even noticed Harry.

"What are they talking about?" the six year old asked.

"Disney movies, sweetie," Lily replied, glaring at her husband and his friends.

"Why?" Harry questioned, staring at them with fascination.

"Because they're stupid," Lily grumbled.

"How can you say that? Have you even watched Peter Pan?" James asked incredulously. "It's a fantastic story about three kids who never want to grow up and they have lots of fun flying and making mischief with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Plus it has pirates and sword fighting."

"I think you're the one who needs to grow up, James," Sirius snapped. "Robin Hood is clearly victorious over a stupid flying pixie and I mean Peter Pan, not Tinkerbell. Robin Hood is a fox who everyone knows is the king of mischievous muggle animals. Besides Robin Hood is about a group of misfits fighting against their oppressor. Now that is classic."

"Oh you know nothing about classics. Fox and the Hound is about true friendship and overcoming differences," Remus reminded them. "Now that's a story everyone should hear."

"Oh really? What about Dumbo?" Peter inquired. "Everyone feels different and left out at some point of their life. Dumbo basically says that everyone is special no matter how weird they are."

"Oh please, you only like Dumbo because there is a rat in there," Sirius remarked.

"Timothy is a mouse, not a rat," Peter snapped.

"What's the difference?" Sirius asked nonchalantly. Peter's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to launch into a rant about how insulting that was. But James and Remus jumped back into the conversation before he could.

"Are you serious, Remus? Fox and the Hound is not a classic at all. Peter Pan came from a beloved children's book. Your book had both the hound and the fox die gruesomely," James shouted. "Besides every kid wants a break from their stuffy boring parents, Peter Pan shows that can happen."

"You think Peter Pan can happen?" Sirius laughed.

"More so than Robin Hood," James retorted.

"Robin Hood is based on a legend just with animals," Sirius snapped, "Oh and by the way, Remus, Copper is not a realistic version of a fox. He was barely mischievous."

"Right because real foxes dress up in tights," Remus scoffed.

"They do as much as elephants can fly," James muttered.

"All right, that is it!" Lily roared, coving Harry's ears. "I'm sick of you ripping my childhood apart. You're all banned from watching any Disney movie ever again. Now if you excuse me, I'm putting Harry back for his nap." With that Lily got up and carried Harry up the stairs.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Sirius wondered, his eyes wide with surprise.

"No idea. Must be her time of the month," James said with a sigh.

"I HEARD THAT" Lily thundered from upstairs.

"Shall we move this to the pub?" James suggested.

"Sounds good to me," the three others agreed.

* * *

Five years later

Lily sighed as she looked around the table at the scowling professors. _Here we go again_, she thought. She felt like she had gone back five years where she had heard this argument. Only this time, instead of her husband and his stupid friends, it was the Professors at Hogwarts.

Seriously was everyone on this earth a complete dunderhead with the exception of Harry and her. Lily was so glad that most of his personality had taken after her instead of James.

"One of you is going to have to say something," Lily snapped.

"I have nothing to say to these traitors," Severus sneered. Lily would have laughed if she hadn't found the whole thing stupid. Normally Severus would stay out of these kinds of arguments. But for some reason he felt strongly about this.

"Severus, we're sorry you think that but this is the way we feel," Albus said softly.

"I'm not sorry," Alastor snapped. "And if you feel this way, you're stupid!"

"NO, YOU'RE STUPID!" Filius shouted. Lily winced. What was with short people with powerful lungs?

"You didn't even want to watch them," Minerva reasoned. "I was the one who said we should watch those movies before the students did."

"You only said that because you didn't want another Nightmare on Elm Street fiasco," Filius reminded her.

"Besides what does that have to do with anything? I've watched many Disney movies with Lily over the years. I would know more about them than any of you," Severus told them firmly.

"Well I still say the greatest Disney movie of all time is Pinocchio," Minerva snapped.

"I'm afraid that honor goes to the Sword in the Stone," Albus said firmly.

"No, Beauty and the Beast," Severus argued.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves is much better," Filius remarked.

"And I say that the Rescuers is ten times better than that silly movie," Alastor growled.

"Mum, what's going on? Don't we have class right now?" Harry asked as he came into the staff room.

"Oh honey, would you be a dear and tell everyone that class has been cancelled," Lily told him sweetly. Harry looked around the table, recognizing the scowls from when a similar fight happened when he was six.

"Disney movies?" he questioned.

"Yes," Lily said with a groan.

"Excellent," Harry laughed with a grin as he sat down, eager to hear what movie his teachers liked. Lily groaned. It looked like Harry was more like James then she had originally thought.

"How can you say that?" Filius inquired, "Snow White is NOT silly. It shows that size doesn't matter when you're fighting for your friends."

"Yes because we want eleven year olds to be fighting adults," Severus sneered, rolling his eyes. "Beauty and the Beast on the other hand shows that love can overcome physical appearance….which is a good lesson….for the children."

"Oh please, Pinocchio gives us a lesson about never disobeying your guardians. Now there's a lesson for the children," Minerva said fiercely.

"Now, now, Minerva, be nice. Clearly Severus doesn't realize that wonderfulness that is the Sword and the Stone. Please note that it is the only Disney move that portrays Merlin. And we all know that Muggles need to be more aware of Merlin," Albus remarked with a smile.

"That movie portrays Merlin as a senile old coot which is probably the reason you like it so much," Alastor snapped. "Now the Rescuers doesn't focus on all that romantic crap that Beauty and the Beast does. Instead shows that size doesn't matter but fierce loyalty does."

"That's exactly my point," Filius agreed, nodding his head.

"Beauty and the Beast is a wonderful touching love story that anyone would enjoy!" Severus exclaimed. Harry snickered at this. Lily slapped his arm.

"If you want a touching love story, I suggest, you watch Snow White," Filius snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Lily roared. "The Disney movies gave me much joy in my childhood and I don't want them being picked apart like this. So if I ever hear the word Disney uttered from your mouths ever again, I will turn you all into slugs and then step on you. Let's go, Harry."

With that Harry and she left.

"Geez, what's wrong with her?" Alastor wondered.

"Must be her time of month," Filius suggested.

"You know, I think I remember Potter telling his friends that his father used to watch Disney movies at Petunia's house whenever Lily was out," Severus remarked.

"Good idea. We'll just cancel our classes for today," Minerva said happily.


End file.
